Miedo
by Chrissy Rojas
Summary: Sirius Black tiene un gran miedo y también es su gran secreto, tan grande que ni siquiera James Potter lo sabe. Y tendrá que encarar a su miedo solo... en frente a más de 300 personas.


Primero que nada debo decir que este shoot lo escribí por un reto para el forum The Ruins y aunque no sea el mejor me divertí escribiéndolo y la idea era participar.

Espero que les guste... aunque sea un poco.

**Aclaracion: Ningún personaje es mio... ni tampoco los lugares que reconozcas... si realmente fueran mio en estos momentos estaría en Inglaterra abrigándome del frió. **

* * *

><p><span>Miedo<span>

Sirius Black podía jactarse de que no le tenía miedo a nada… excepto a encontrarse solo frente a la multitud. Era un miedo bastante irracional para alguien como él, pero siempre le tuvo miedo a ser el hazmerreir del mundo; que no es lo mismo que hacer reír al mundo.

Aun sabiendo que podía controlar a la masa -femenina- como se le diera la gana, él le tenía miedo a las burlas; aunque se mostrara como la persona más segura de sí mismo en el castillo.

Sirius Black le temía a la burla… Y ese era el secreto mejor guardado que tenía el merodeador; tan guardado que ni siquiera su mejor amigo, hermano del alma, James Potter sabía. Y no estaba en sus planes contárselo ahora, ni nunca… y menos en el momento en el cual se encontraba.

—Tienes que subir, Sirius—lo empujo James para que subiera a la tarima, donde tendría que dar EL discurso.

—Pero… ¿por qué yo? —pregunto el chico de ojos grises, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y miedo.

—Porque eres el único disponible—respondió Cornamenta y volvió a empujarlo para que subiera.

—Pero… ¿y Lily, o Remus, o tú? —pregunto cada vez más nervioso, porque ya se veía haciendo el ridículo frente a todos.

—Ya te lo he dicho tres veces, Canuto—suspiro frustrado James—Lily se quedo sin voz esta mañana, Remus está en su semana "complicada" —dijo mientras hacia las comillas con sus manos en el aire— y yo estoy castigado, por lo cual tu eres el único que queda para el trabajo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que dar el discurso de Halloween? —Volvió a preguntar Sirius, el pobre llevaba más de 10 minutos hostigando a Potter con las mismas preguntas— ¿Por qué nosotros y no los de Ravenclaw o alguna serpiente?

—Porque la maldita copa flameante eligió a Gryffindor—repitió cansadamente Potter—ahora tienes que subir a esa tarima y leer el discurso que dejo Lily allí—James le golpeo amistosamente la espalda y se fue antes de que Sirius pudiera repetir una de las preguntas que ya había formulado más de 3 veces.

Pero aunque Sirius quisiera o no, todo lo dicho por Potter era verdad: Lily realmente había perdido la voz ese día en la mañana, por un problema a la garganta; Remus realmente se encontraba en su semana complica, porque en menos de 4 días iba a haber luna llena; James realmente estaba castigado por haber molestado al quejica de Snape; Dumbledore realmente había perdido los suficientes tornillos como para organizar una fiesta en Halloween y hacer que un alumno de ultimo año se subiera a un escenario a dar un discurso y para colmo; para decidir de qué casa seria el alumno que daría el discurso, Dumbledore metió en una copa con llamas el nombre de las casas y como la suerte no estaba con Sirius durante esa semana, la ganadora del sorteo fue Gryffindor; la querida casa a la cual pertenece Canuto.

Y allí se encontraba Canuto, más nervioso que nunca. Retorcía sus manos transpirada, respirada con rapidez, casi superficialmente y miraba aterrado a su alrededor; como esperando a que alguien viniera y lo sacara de aquella situación… pero nadie fue a sacarlo de allí y tuvo que subir, con nervios y transpiración incluidas, a la tarima donde se encontraba un pequeño estrado donde él debería dar el dichoso discurso.

—Maldito discurso; maldito Dumbledore por esto; maldita Lily, por perder la voz; Maldito Lunático, por no ayudarme; maldito Cornamenta, por estar castigado—murmuro Sirius por lo bajo al empezar a subir por la escalera y caminar hacia el estrado.

Al llegar allí, pudo notar más de 300 ojos posados en su anatomía ansiosos de escuchar su discurso y él no podía hacer nada más que estar nervioso y jugar con sus manos sudadas.

Trato de encontrar la mirada de James, la de Remus, la de Peter y hasta la de Lily; para pedir ayuda pero nadie lo socorro y juró, silenciosamente, que saldría bien parado de esta y que sus amigos -incluyendo a la pelirroja- pagarían por haberlo abandonado en aquella situación.

Trago saliva, respiro profundamente, conto hasta cinco, apretó los puños, suspiro derrotado y se dispuso a leer el discurso que había escrito Lily.

—Buenas noches, compañeros, profesores y fantasmas—habló y pudo escuchar que su voz amplificada sonaba un poco rota y se odio por mostrar debilidad… pero lo que realmente necesitaba era distraer la atención del público.

Y allí se encontraba la clave del éxito de Black. Él sabía cómo manejar la atención de la gente, siempre lo hacía, solo tenía que hacer que algo más interesante que escucharlo hablar a él sucediera… y eso no era muy difícil para un merodeador y mucho menos si se trataba de Sirius Black.

Black sonrió con arrogancia al público, con una confianza que no había mostrado al subir a la tarima y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, donde tenía guardada la varita e hizo un leve movimiento y recitando un hechizo mental, hizo que en una esquina del Gran Comedor hubiera una pequeña explosión distrayendo la atención del alumnado y parte de los profesores por un momento; momento que se tomo Sirius y empezó a recitar el discurso escrito por la pelirroja sin importarle que muy pocas personas le prestaran atención, es más, lo agradecía.

Termino con el dichoso discurso aun con una multitud de murmullos inundando la sala y sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, había distraído la atención de la gente y nadie noto que estaba nervioso. Estaba feliz con su logro hasta que…

—Señor Black—habló la profesora McGonagall— ¿Podría repetir el discurso? Si fuera tan amable, ah… y de paso podría evitar hacer una explosión—le sonrió McGonagall y Sirius bufó, avergonzado de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su plan y molesto por no poder volver a ejecutarlo.

Se irguió pesadamente sobre el estrado, mostrando toda su altura y su torso, por el cual millones de chicas pierden la cordura y muchos chicos lo envidian… y allí encontró la nueva solución a sus problemas, una solución en la cual no era necesaria la magia y McGonagall no podría retarlo por haberla ocupado.

Porque Sirius siempre se ha jactado de tener un cuerpo endemoniadamente perfecto y envidiable y esa era su próxima solución… se desvestiría para que la gente en vez de prestarle atención a lo que dice se la presten a su cuerpo.

—Bueno… por petición de la profesora McGonagall, repetiré el discurso—Canuto sonrió con grandeza y se saco los zapatos disimuladamente, se aclaro la garganta y partió con el discurso.

En menos de 2 segundos Sirius se saco la túnica y quedo con la camisa, corbata y pantalones. Sin que ningún profesor se diera cuenta, el merodeador desarmo el nudo de su corbata y la dejo colgando en un su cuello.

Luego dirigió una mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor y puedo ver a sus amigos. James sonreía divertido, Remus tenía una ceja levantada, Peter se reía por lo bajo y cuando vio a Lily pudo ver que ella negaba con la cabeza.

Sirius dedico una sonrisa más amplia al Gran comedor y de un solo tirón se saco la camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto y musculoso torso.

La mitad femenina del alumnado soltaron un gritito de alegría o unas risas nerviosas. Black sonrió ampliamente y en menos de lo que uno dice Quidditch, se quito los pantalones, dejando a la vista unos bóxers no muy apretados ni muy sueltos de color negro, lo que provoco más gritos y suspiros de la población femenina de Hogwarts.

—SEÑOR BLACK—grito la profesora McGonagall furiosa— ¿Cómo se atreve a desvestirse en frente al colegio? —Sirius sonrió encantadoramente.

—Usted dijo que repitiera el discurso, Profesora—respondió Sirius—y a mí me resulta mucho más cómodo recitarlo de esta manera que con toda la ropa encima.

—Está castigado tres semanas y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor—chilló McGonagall, pero nadie la escucho porque el salón estaba lleno de niñas hormonales gritándole cosas algo subidas de tonos a Sirius y muchos hombres gruñendo por lo bajo.

Sirius Black termino su discurso con una gran sonrisa de arrogancia en la cara y dejando a una multitud de niñas cachondas otra multitud de hombres celosos, a McGonagall furiosa y al profesor Dumbledore aplaudiendo efusivamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Desde ese día, Sirius nunca más le tuvo miedo a hacer el ridículo, porque sabía que lo peor que podía suceder era quedar en ropa interior frente a todos… y eso, él ya lo había hecho y por decisión propia.

* * *

><p>Debo decir que no me convenció mucho el shoot, pero aun así espero que me dejes tu opinión en algún review.<p>

Gracias por leer y realmente espero ver alguna critica constructiva de tu parte (:


End file.
